


Coffee

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naga, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Naga x readerRequest: would you write a modern au for a naga where the reader works at a little coffee shop and the naga is snarky and sarcastic but one day makes the reader have an accident?





	Coffee

Glancing at the clock, you smiled. You only had another 2 hours left of your shift and then you had a full four days off. Do you plan on being at all productive over the next four day? No.   
But you still couldn’t wait.  
Ringing through the order for the orc in front of you, you quickly got to work making it in a to-go cup before handing him it. He thanked you and left the café.   
Your co-worker Sally had went through the back to try sort out some of the stock which was fine because the last few hours were always quiet. And you could call on her if you needed to.   
You started to clean the coffee machine, knowing it would only need a wipe down at the end of the night when you heard the door open.   
you turned around, and your heart fell into your stomach.   
You knew the customer who entered. He came most days and he had a foul mood about him. Especially towards you. he seemed to snap a little more at you than he did the others who worked here. And you couldn’t say why. It wasn’t because you were the newest since that was Mark. It couldn’t be because you had ever got his order wrong since you knew it off the top of your head. You treated him very professionally, unlike William, who would joke about things and take jokes too far. You spent the first few months of this job wondering why he hated you so before coming to the conclusion that he must just not like you.   
The customer in question was a naga, part human and part snake. His kind were known for being a bit more easier to annoy than humans or orcs. His name was Rask, which you had got when he had left his wallet and you had dropped it through his door from the address on his cards. He never thanked you for doing this, or even acknowledged it.   
“same as normal?” You smile at him as he came up to the counter.   
he gave a single nod and you set to work making his coffee.  
Rask was about 7 foot tall with his tail normally about 3 foot on the floor to hold him up. He had striking red eyes which were more silted than humans. His nose was flatter with the nostrils more like slits again, but his mouth and ears were fairly similar to human features. His hair was jet black and a little longer than most guys you knew, falling about half way down to his shoulders. Like most naga, he wore tops but nothing to cover his tail which was black like his hair. But some sections were red, and the scales seemed to shimmer in the light. If he wasn’t so unkind, you would be willing to admit he was attractive.   
Pressing the top on the to-go cup, you held it out to him with a smile. He took it and went to a table at the side. Normally, it wasn’t allowed for customers with to-go cups to sit in, but he would normally stay for five minutes before going.   
One of the customer who were sitting up with back came up to the counter. She was an older woman so when she ordered another two teas, you said you would bring them over.   
making both of the quickly, you placed them both on the tray before walking out from behind the counter.   
But you didn’t see Rask had moved his tail out slightly from the table as he had sat down. Not until your foot caught on it and you tripped up. The first thing you felt was pain as you fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Both teapots smashed and the boiling liquid poured out onto your hands. That coupled with the impact of the floor knocked the wind out of you as you took a moment to react. But you weren’t quick enough.   
“God damn it. Stupid, stupid, idiot girl.” Rask growled as a moved out and away from the spillage. He must have got some of the water sprayed on his tail as well as you tripping over him.   
your hands and forearms were on fire as tears poured down your cheeks. You raised your hands and sat back on your knees, turing your palms up. You could see the skin was burnt on both hands but your left hand had a few cuts from the broken teapots. Blood was dripping down your hand as it pulsed with pain.   
“Are you really so stupid that you didn’t-“ Rasks insults were cut off as you let out a sob and pulled your hands against your chest. The two old ladies who had ordered the teas were getting to their feet but you were quicker.   
You scrambled to your feet, gasping for air as you arms shook, the searing pain making it hard to take a full breath.   
“[y/n]?” Rasks voice was soft, softer than you had ever heard it before. You saw him reach out a hand to you through your teary eyes but you backed away. Turning on your heel, you fled into the back.   
\------------time skip --------------  
You stood in your kitchen, gently stirring your cup of tea. It had been a week since the accident and you had been given sick leave. Sally had ran to you when she heard the crash but you slipped out the back, heading straight to the hospital. Normally you would have just dealt with a burn on your own, but both your hands were scolded by boiling water along with a few open cuts. No, you needed help.   
They cleaned and bandaged you up, giving you cream for the burns. They said your hands would be sensitive and sore for a few weeks but should heal up nicely. Sally, who had been texting you consistent, stayed the first few days so she could help you. but once you were able to do most things by yourself, she returned to work. Your boss had given you 3-4 weeks sick leave, but you were pretty sure you could go back by the 3 week stage.   
Your phone buzzed and you picked it up, seeing it was the café.   
“Hello?” You answered, popping it on loud speaker as you sipped your coffee.   
“You gotta come back.” William laughed over the phone and you heard a few voices in the background. It was about closing time so they were probably finished.   
“Why?” you ask, knowing they wouldn’t ask you back before you were ready.   
“You know that naga? The one with the black hair?” Sally asks, obviously having pulled the phone away from William.   
“Yeah.” Your interest peaked.   
“hes been in every day since then, asking where you are. And, well, William here was winding him up. Said you quit and you weren’t ever coming back because of what he had said to you.” Sally said and you froze. The two older women had told Sally what he had said when you left, tsking as they did so. You knew William and Mark were livid when they had heard about it but you had reminded them he might have been hurt too.   
“And today he asked for your number!” William called over Sallys shoulder and you heard a ‘oft’, meaning she elbowed him in the stomach.   
“Wait, what?” You gasp, unable to believe what they were saying.   
“Yeah, he wants to talk to you. I think he feels bad or something.” Sally tells you, her voice giving away that she was probably bouncing up and down like a school girl. She was the only one you had entrusted your small crush on Rask to and then she told everyone else.   
“You didn’t give it, did you?” You ask, prepared to pull out the ‘employee confidentiality’ hand if needed.   
“No, I said I couldn’t give him it without your consent. But he left his number.” She said and you heard a rustle of paper.   
“Give me a minute.” You sign as you open your keypad on your phone before signalling for her to read you the number. Once you had it, you saved it under his name.   
“You gotta call me and tell me what he says!” Sally demanded and you rolled your eyes.   
“Hes probably just going to apologies. Don’t read too much into it.” You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. You quickly say your goodbyes before hanging up.   
You don’t know how long you stood, staring at his number. What would you say? What if he didn’t know your name and you had to introduce yourself as the idiot girl from the café? What if he didn’t answer? Would you leave a message?   
eventually, you shook your head, mumbled ‘fuck it’, and pressed call.   
you expected it to ring out and then you could relax, but after 2 rings, it was picked up.   
“Hello?” The voice belonging to Rask answered.   
“Hi, its [y/n], from the-“ You were about to say the name of the café when he cut you off.   
“yes, yes, [y/n].” He said, but not in an impatient way or trying to get you to speed up. He breathed your name like he had down when he realised you were hurt.   
“Sally said you wanted to talk to me?” You try to move the conversation on, unsure why your heart was hammering in your chest.   
“yes, yes, yes.” He stuttered over himself. You had never heard him speak like this. “I wanted to give my apologies for what happened that day. I didn’t mean what was said. And I am sorry for tripping you up.“   
“Its okay. Thank you. I really appreciate it. And Im sorry if I got anything on you.” You smile, touched by his sincere apology.   
“Would you- Could I take you out for coffee or something?” Rask suddenly said, the words tumbling quickly from his mouth.   
“Oh, um, listen. William was just –“ You were about to say ‘pulling your leg’ but quickly changed it. “Messing about when he said I quit. Ive got sickness leave for my hands to heal. You don’t have to-“   
“I want to. Please?” Rask said and you felt your knees going weak. How could you refuse.   
“Okay. Uh, how about tomorrow?” You ask, unable to stop the smile on your lips.   
“Yes, do you know the Coffee Bean? On Crown Street?” He asks.   
“You go to another coffee shop? Im hurt.” You laugh, trying to break the tension. It seemed to work as you heard him chuckle on the other end. You had never heard him laugh. Or even seen him give a genuine smile. You resolved to rectify that tomorrow.   
\-----time skip ------------  
He agreed to meet you at 3pm, since he would be finished his work before then. You stood outside the shop with your hands in your pockets. It was a cold day and even with your bandaged hands, you felt the chill.   
you glanced to the side and saw Rask coming round the corner. When you met his gaze, you smiled at him. He nodded gently as he approached. You wondered how he must deal with the coldness in his tail but you weren’t going to ask. He was wearing his normal suite with a scarf around his neck which you had only seen him wear a handful of times.   
“Good afternoon.” You smiled.   
“Im not a customer. You don’t have to greet me like that.” He hissed, making you jump a little. When he saw your reaction, he ducked his head.   
You felt your heart break a little. You thought this was going to be a nice afternoon, perhaps you could even get to know him. But apparently you were wrong.  
However, he was right. He wasn’t a customer. So you didn’t have to worry about talking back to him.   
“I know that. Would you prefer I say nothing at all?” You ask, raising an eyebrow at him. your response made him look up at you again and you saw a smirk pull on his thin lips.   
“Preferably not.” He said before signalling for you to go inside. it was easer if you went in front of him because of his tail.   
“What would you like?” He asked you as you both look up at the board.   
“Um, a hot chocolate would be nice.” You look to him for approval and he nods.   
“You should find us a seat.” He directs and you look around the nearly empty café.   
“Hmm, I don’t know. I cant see any.” You look back at Rask, faking a concerned look. His eyes dart around the place, obviously confused by your comments before he catches on and chuckles a little.   
smiling, you were glad you got your goal out of the way as you made your way over to a little booth in the back. it was by the small fire which was lit so you hoped it would keep you both warm.   
It definitely felt strange seeing him outside of work. It was like seeing a co-worker who you never see outside work.   
You pulled off your coat and draped it over the chair before walking closer to the fire. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Rask approaching with a tray which he placed on the table. He set your hot chocolate on one side and his coffee on the other before sliding into the seat.   
You returned to the table and slid into your own, reaching out for the cup when you heard a hiss.   
Jumping, you looked up and saw Rask was staring at your bandaged hands. Well, they weren’t completely bandaged. Your forearm up to your fingers were completely bandaged. Both your thumbs were as were several of your other fingers.  
“What?” You ask, confused by his reaction.   
“You shouldn’t be picking anything up.” He snaps, and suddenly you could see the distress in his eyes. He looked panicked.   
“Its fine. They have to stay bandaged to avoid infection. They are actually mending really well.” You smile, reaching and picking up the cup to take a sip. “The first few days were bad but Sally came and helped me. Now its just a waiting game.”  
Upon seeing you were fine, he takes a sip of his coffee.   
“How is it?” You ask, nodding to his cup.   
“alright. Not as good as you make it.” He grumbles, frowning a little but taking another sip nonetheless. You couldn’t help but smile at his comment.   
“I think that’s the first compliment you’ve ever give me.” You smile, raising an eyebrow at him.   
“Don’t let it go to your head.” He quips back, making you laugh.   
As you and Rask settled into your seats, you found it rather easy to speak to him. He was smart and liked classical literate. You both spoke of your favourite authors and Rask seemed impressed by your knowledge and favourite books and after a few deep conversations about the meaning because scenes and the complex characters, you realised it was dark out.   
But you didn’t mind, and neither did Rask as he offered you another drink. You pointed out the café would probably close soon since it was late.   
You had always had problems reading Rasks emotions, but now you could swear he seemed dishearten by your rejection of his offer. So you decided to counter it.   
“Do you want to come back to mine? I’ll make you a proper coffee?” you ask with a smirk as you eye his half drunk coffee.   
you saw the confusion in his eyes as he stared at you, but he nodded.   
The two of you left the café and you lead the way back to your place. You fumbled with your keys so Rask took them gently from your hand and unlocked your front door, motioning for you to step inside first. He really was a gentleman.   
You made him his coffee and the two of you sat on your sofa, continuing to talk about literature as well as moving onto favourite films.   
You ended up sitting rather close, his tail ending up lying around your feet and your thigh against the top of his tail.   
everything was going lovely until a beeping noise came from his breast pockets of his suite. He dug it out, muttering something about work and answered the call.   
From what you could make out, they needed him to come for a meeting about new contract that had to be signed right away. You could tell from the way his eyes flicked to you and how his tail felt like it tensed that he didn’t want to leave, but his work insisted it was urgent.   
He hung up and pushed himself off the sofa.   
“Im sorry.” He mumbled, ducking his head as if he were embarrassed or annoyed.   
“Its okay. Ive been called in last minute as well.” You shrug, showing that you didn’t take offence to him having to run quickly.   
he looked at you, and you swore you could see sadness in his eyes as he turned towards to the door.  
“Rask?” You asked, following him to the door. But he turned quicker than you expected and you nearly bumped into him. You lost your footing on his tail and stumbled. The fear of the pain as you hit the floor verse the pain if you used your hands to catch yourself seemed equally unappealing. But you didn’t need to worry.   
Arms wrapped around you and Rask caught you before you fell, pulling you against his chest. You let out a small squeeze of surprised as you looked up and seeing he was staring down at you, wide eyed.   
his eyes darted to your lips, but then back to your eyes as he seemed to be in some sort of inner conflict with himself.   
he ducked his head down, stopping millimetres from your lips as if testing the water. Or waiting for you.   
You close the distance, pressing your lips to his.  
his lips were soft and cold to touch, but pleasant enough. He moved his lips against you’re the second he realised you had kissed him back. His kiss reflect him to a t. mature and cold but with hints of passion and desire. You felt his whole shake as he pulled you closer, like he couldn’t stand another moment without you against him. You rested your hands on his chest, feeling how his heart hammered beneath his skin.   
Eventually, it was too much as you had to break the kiss for air.   
“I always thought you didn’t like me.” You breathe as he pulls back from the kiss.  
“I wouldn’t try see you every day if I didn’t like you.” Rask hissed, his voice low and sending a shiver down your spin.   
“im glad you come to see me.” You smile, and you feel Rask relax. You didn’t even notice he had been so tense but apparently waiting to see your reaction was killing him.   
He leaned in, gently pressing his lips against your own in a more soothing kiss that seemed less controlled and stiff. This time, you allowed your lips to move against his with no questions, simply enjoying the feeling and sensation.   
Until his phone buzzed again.   
Rask growled into the kiss, pulling himself back to grab the phone out his coat and answering the call which was again from his work.   
“Im just coming.” He half snarled down the line, the person on the other end telling him to hurry up before hanging up.   
He huffed through his nose and shoved the phone back in to his pocket.   
“Since you’ve been having some bother with William, you could always come here tomorrow for your coffee?” You suggested, tilting your head to the side as you always let out a giggle at the way his snapped to meet your own.   
He nodded quickly, a full three times. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him agree to something so eagerly. You lean up and press a quick kiss to his lips, almost hating that he had to leave right this second. You could easily get used to feeling his arms around you and his tail coiled around your feet.   
but he had to leave, and Rask seemed just as annoyed about that fact as you did.   
he opened your door and you held it open, waving him goodbye to him before retreating back into your warm house.   
you felt like you were walking on air or clouds as you drifted back to the living room.   
You fell back into your couch, grabbing your phone and about to call Sally and gush over the best kiss you had had in your life only for something to catch your eye from the side.   
Rasks scarf.   
You bit your lip as you opened a message to send to him.   
“Did you leave your scarf here by accident or on purpose so you have to come back tonight?” You send. You see it was read almost straight away and your phone pinged with the response.   
“And if it was a bit of both?” He replied.   
“Then message me when your 5 minutes away and I’ll have a coffee ready for you when you get here. Enjoy your meeting.” You reply.   
then you open your call log and call Sally, putting her on loud speaker so you could tidy up while you gushed to Sally over your news. Not an hour later, you got a message from Rask, saying he was just on your street.   
This would be an interesting night and you might both need coffee.


End file.
